A group of lights known as an annunciator panel may be used as a central indicator of status of equipment or systems in an aircraft. The annunciator panels may include a collection of annunciator lights that indicate the status of the aircraft's subsystems. The annunciator lights may have different colors to provide different meanings. For example, a red annunciator light may be a warning indicating the system is in critical condition and requires immediate attention. An orange or yellow annunciator light may indicate a caution signal, meaning a system requires timely attention now or in the near future. A green annunciator light may be an advisory signal, meaning a system is ready for use or currently in use. Last, a white or blue annunciator light may be an advisory signal indicating a system is in use. Some aircraft may also include Master Warning or Master Caution annunciator lights or switches. These Master Warning or Master Caution annunciator lights may illuminate if a red or yellow annunciator is activated. A flash may also be used with the Master Warning annunciator light, and may demand acknowledgement (for example, by pressing the light) before the light will stop flashing. Updating and replacement of annunciator panels and related systems is an ongoing issue for aircraft.